Her, The Ring & Him
by Terry Winder
Summary: Their thoughts as she gives him back his ring in the Batcave during Starcrossed.


Disclaimer: I don't own many things including the characters in this story. This is just to see if I can.

(Takes place during "Starcrossed")

**xxxxxx HER xxxxxxx **

"We'll check it out. There's the door," Batman said as he took the data recorder from her and walked away. Even without his cape and cowl there was no doubt in her mind that the man standing in front of her could intimidate most people easily.

The darkness of the Batcave didn't bother her but the cold did. The coldness of these people she called friends just weeks earlier troubled her although she could not and would not show it. As the Leaguers, now dressed in civilian clothes, walked past her ignoring her presence as if she didn't exist, she sighed.

_What did you expect, Shayera? Open arms? All the time you worked with these people and studied them did you think they would thank you for having them hunted like dogs? You can admit it; you were a little unnerved when Superman took off those glasses. He might have lobotomized you before you could say a word. John. Where's John? He didn't walk past me. He must still behind me. _

"Aren't you going to turn your back on me, too?" she said without turning around. Her feathers involuntarily ruffled and she hoped he hadn't noticed. Once she decided to give the League the true Thanagarian plans for Earth she put herself on a path she knew would not end well. She could take the coldness of the others. Even risk the wrath of Hro if he found out what she had done. But John. His approval – no, his understanding was what she needed at that moment.

"Last time I let my guard down, you sucker punched me," he said. There was no mistaking the anger in his voice. _Even when he is angry I miss the sound of his voice. How can I tell him they would have killed him if I hadn't taken him out right then? _

She turned around to face him. "It wasn't personal," she answered. She kept her distance but she leaned forward just slightly. _That's a lie, Shayera. It was damn personal. You were just trying to save his life._

"Keep telling yourself that," he said. The words were like a dagger in her heart the way he spit them out at her. She had seen him look at others the way he was looking at her now. But he had reserved that look for his enemies, not for her. The look hurt.

"I did what I thought was right then, and that's what I'm doing now," she said softly. She opened her arms, moving them away from her body as she walked up to him. _Show him you present no threat. There was a time when you could have expected him to hug you when you expose yourself like this, but that's changed now perhaps forever._

As she approached him, his expression did not change. He appeared to be on guard, ready for her to strike him. He kept his eyes on her eyes watching her every move. As she slowly raised and opened her left hand showing him his ring, his Green Lantern power ring, she thought back to a conversation they had on the way to War World to rescue Superman. _And just because you got that fancy ring doesn't make you a real.... I never got to finish that sentence because we were gassed, but John, I was wrong. You are a real hero even without the ring._

He looked down into her hand and then back into her eyes. She tried to remain emotionless but hoped he understood that by giving him back his ring she was giving the hero a chance to be heroic.

He took the ring from her gloved hand and they looked at each for a few moments. _John say something. Anything. Let me know you understand. Let me know I made a good choice. Please! You have no idea what this has cost me. Say something._

When John didn't say anything, she stepped back, lifted and spread her wings and leaped into the air. As she disappeared into the darkness of the cave she could only hoped she had done the right thing.

**xxxxxxx HIM xxxxxxx**

"We'll check it out. There's the door," Batman said as he took the data recorder from her and walked away.

He watched her stand there as the others walked past her. _Hopefully, she'll leave before she notices I'm watching her. Her feathers just ruffled. It's not cold and it's not nerves. Come on, Shayera. Leave so I can get you out of my head. What did I tell Wally? That I blamed you for the invasion but I blame myself for caring about you. Leave, damn it._

"Aren't you going to turn your back on me, too?" she said without turning around.

_Well she knows you're here._ "Last time I let my guard down, you sucker punched me," he said. _Yeah. I want you know that I'm beyond hurt. The anger you hear in my voice is real and you put it there._ She turned around to face him.

"It wasn't personal," she answered. She kept her distance but she leaned forward just slightly.

"Keep telling yourself that," he said. _If it wasn't personal, does that mean it was professional? Was I just someone you want to make sure didn't get in the way of your world conquest? Stewart, you were such a fool. Girl, I trusted you with my life. Now I don't why I trusted you at all._

"I did what I thought was right then, and that's what I'm doing now," she said softly. She opened her arms, moving them away from her body as she walked up to him. _You used to open your arms like that and exposed your body like that when you wanted a hug. You will never take advantage of me again. _

As she approached him, his expression did not change. He appeared to be on guard, ready for her to strike him. He kept his eyes on her eyes watching her every move. She slowly raised and opened her left hand and offered him his ring, his Green Lantern power ring.

He looked down into her hand and then back into her eyes. _Why is she doing this? Back when we were looking for Superman on War World, she said I wasn't anything without my ring. Now she gives it back to me. Why? _

He took the ring from her gloved hand and they looked at each for a few moments. _Shayera, what is it you want from me. Am I supposed to say thank you? You know I can't do that. You couldn't be honest with me for two seconds. I can't even read your face. Smile, frown, or say something. Let me know that you're sorry. Let me know you're on my side. Give me a reason to trust you again. Please._

As if in answer to his thoughts, she stepped back, lifted and spread her wings and jumped into the air and disappeared into the darkness of the cave. He held the ring in his hand as he looked up into the darkness. _Maybe she thought giving me back the ring was all she had to do to say what was in her heart. Maybe to her that was enough._

"John," Batman said. "You need to take a look at these plans." He put the ring on his finger, nodded his head and walked to the computer screen.

END


End file.
